User blog:Aliceandjasperforever/Harry Potter's after the end chapter twelve.
Decisions, Decisions, how hard can they get? "Hermione I have no idea what to do," I said to her, tears rolling down my face. We had gotten back from Rome four hourse ago, and since Hermione was my best friend, she had been the first to know other than Harry. I looked at myself in the mirror as I passes it. I was a nervous wreck. I hadn't slept in 20 hours, there were tears streaming down my blotchy face, and my eyes were bloodshot from a combonation of crying and lack of sleep. I wanted to fall over and sleep for three days, but that wouldn't do much for me, now would it? "Well, Ginny, you have time to think about this. Your entire life is not going to based on this. This has a shelf life, maybe it's just time for it to end." she said. She was quite empathetic. I understand how she got Ron, and not some Cormac McLaggen bloke. "Hermione, how much time do I have until people start to notice? I mean, I am not going to be as skinny as a barbie doll forever!" I said, a little too exasperated for my usual tone but I meant the way that I said it. "You can touch, you can play, if you say I'm always yours!" Hermione muttered under her breath, but I had ears like a hawk. "I'm not you dolly Hermione, this is serious. I am in the world cup bracket and I have my entire career on the line all becuase I got PREGNANT!" I shouted at her. THough if I didn't have complete self control, I would have been laughing so hard, we'd both be rolling on the floor. "Well, GInny, you do realize that most people wait until they're like, 27, not 22 to have a baby, and that most quidditch players who are worried about this, wait unitl they are like, 30, and they no longer play professionally. But I will always be here for you. Always." I was touched. But I was also imeadiately reminded of a Miley Cirus song. I couldn't help but put the lyrics right here. I'll be right here when you need me Anytime just keep believin And I'll be right here If you ever need a friend Someone to care and understand I'll be right here All you have to do is call my name No matter how close or far away Ask me once and I'll come I'll come runnin And when I can't be with you dream me near Keep me in your heart and I'll appear All you gotta do is turn around Close your eyes Look inside I'm right here Isn't it great that you know that I'm ready to go wherever you're at Anywhere I'll be there All you have to do is call my name No matter how close or far away Ask me once and I'll come I'll come runnin And when I can't be with you dream me near Keep me in your heart and I'll appear All you gotta do is turn around Close your eyes Look inside I'm right here Whenever you need me There's no need to worry You know that I'm gonna be Right here Ask me once and I'll come I'll come runnin And when I can't be with you dream me near Keep me in your heart and I'll appear All you gotta do is turn around Close your eyes Look inside I'm right here Oh yeah yeah I'm right here So we decided. I'm going to play. Unless I have been strictly ordered by a doctor not to play, I am playing. Category:Blog posts